Making a Page for your Character
Introduction All of you know how to make a page on a wiki. This tutorial is to show you how to work the character templates. Templates are an important part of any wiki. They help keep coding under control, and best of all, anyone can use them easily, without having to go through the struggle of learning how to code! There's a few small things you can change in a template, and I'll be showing you how to make the background on the character template match the background of the Clan the character is in! And don't forget to think of a name for your character. PLEASE only use names found here: here for prefixes, and here for suffixes. Procedure First, you go down to the "Templates" drop down. Now click on "add other templates". A box will appear on your screen. There will be a column on the right side of the box showing you the "Magic Words". The only one you need to worry about it the one called PAGENAMEE. This one will allow you to put the name of the page on your article without having to change it whenever the page is renamed. Cool how that works, huh? Now, putting the character template in. While you are still on that box menu, there will be a white rectangle next to some large words. "Search For A Template". The template you want is the template called "Character". I'll show you how these work, depending on what Clan your character is in. The templates are designed so that you can edit the background color to fit the Clan your character is in. This way, the wiki isn't cluttered with templates, and it makes it so each character has the same page format. I'll put the examples from each Clan under a heading so you can go in and copy the color code from the Clan's page. Each Clan has a different color, so it makes them easy to distinguish. Be sure to scroll down and find the corresponding template for each section to see what they look like! MoorClan Color Code The color code for this Clan is #99CC66. LunaClan Color Code The color code for this Clan is #9669FE. LakeClan Color Code The color code for this Clan is #5F9EA0. MistClan Color Code The color code for this Clan is #A2BCE8. SandClan Color Code The color code for this Clan is #E3C36B. Loners and Rogues Color Codes The color codes for these groups are #D69E87 (loners) and #D63131 (rogues). Kittypets Color Code The color code for this group is #A5B567. StarClan Color Code The color code for this Clan is #FFD700. Dark Forest Color Code The color code for this Clan is #999999. Tribe of the Falling Rain Color Code The color code for this Tribe is #6699CC. Tribe of The Dancing Wind Color Code The color code for this Tribe is #1F912E. MLPClan Color Code The color code for this Clan is #FF62B0. Conclusion Ok, this is it for now! I hope you all utilize this and make our articles look neat and organized! Have fun! —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 15:42, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fern's Tutorials Category:Tutorials